


The Closeted Bisexual and The Three Dates

by deancassettetape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loads of Cuddles, M/M, Mainly Destiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, castiel is a sap, mentions of abuse, the first three chapters are dean figuring his shit out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancassettetape/pseuds/deancassettetape
Summary: Dean feels lost and lonely after three failed attempts to getting back into the romance game and the death of his adopted father, all seems worthless until his best friend introduces him to someone who makes him feel like he did in the past, which is pure bliss.  What will happen between Dean and Castiel, will old flames tear them apart? Will Dean realize he deserves to feel loved and happy? Stay tuned every week to find out.





	1. Intro to Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update every week or idk i can't stick to a schedule so just stick around or maybe once i'm done this fic will become popular.

Dean Winchester had just taken the Winchester gun family business into his own hands. After decades of his father, John Winchester owning it, the old fart finally retired. Before him, was Bobby, but the stress wore him out. Dean doesn’t like to think about it but this business has it’s own story. Dean has been running everything for about one month now and everything is just the same. 

But each day he realizes that love is basically suffocating him and if he doesn’t find someone fast, he might never get the shot before he’s as old as dad. Sam has Ruby, and he’s away at law school. Charlie, his adopted sister and best friend, has Luna. His mom and dad had been together for ages before she passed away, god Dean doesn’t like to think about that either. Dean has one last resort. He’s never wanted to be so desperate but this is the time for it. He decides to one day slowing types it out on his keyboard, “what are good dating site for bisexual men?”


	2. Date one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Anna  
>  WARNING-F SLUR

He scans over the first results, he sees a website called “nutandbolt.com” He definitely skips that one, he doesn't need a one night stand. He needs to settle down now. He clicks and clicks out sites and tries to make accounts but it just doesn’t feel right. He goes back to the first main option, tinder. It’s mainstream and maybe he should start with a female first and see how it goes. He selects a rather flattering picture of him at the beach with a nice tan and good features showing. Then his name and age. “There, that's looking good” Dean then realizes he has to write some interests and things about him. He’s never been good about writing things about him or thinking about his interests. He likes cars, especially his sweet 1967 black chevy impala that's like a child to him. He also likes the local bar, The Roadhouse, burgers. And he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to write he likes star gazing and long walks on the beach. No dogs though. He types that all in and, boom. Who would imagine him on Tinder? 

He’s had enough for one day so he shuts the computer, and he falls asleep after slipping on a pair of sweatpants and watching a Game Of Thrones re-run. 

The next morning he checks his phone and he’s had multiple chat requests on Tinder. He looks through all of them. There's a blonde girl named Jess, but she likes dogs. “Pass” Dean grumbles. He knew this was a stupid idea. He came the around the third request and her name is Anna, she seemed to take a liking to his interest in stargazing. She had red hair in her picture and was 29. They chatted about simple small talk things. She seemed like a good one. After a while, Dean finally requested to go get drinks at the Roadhouse. 

It was a friday night at 7:30, he arrived just as she pulled up. He opened up the door and pulled out a chair and being a gentleman and all that good stuff. They ordered two beers and just mindlessly drank and talked. It felt pretty good to be out here. Dean didn’t even really mind how Ellen kept sneaking glazes at the two every now and then and then reporting back to the kitchen to share the latest conversation update. Then a gay couple entered the door, and one man held open the door for the other and they seemed very nice but Anna made a comment. 

 

“Oh god, watch out, fags here, god I don’t think I can eat” Anna snickered. Dean choked on his drink and spat it out. “Whoa what” He stood up. “Well it's fucking wrong you know, what's wrong?, you ok?” Anna just kept sitting and let out a snicker again. “Yeah, Anna as a bisexual man, this will not work for me.” He walked out and and got in his baby, and drove. He drove along the height away for a while, silently, thinking about how this was such a failure. He knew he was overreacting but there was that thought about how he probably could never find someone. He found some old liquor store, and drank out his feelings. He fell asleep at some old motel.  
He was back a square one.


End file.
